Snake, Snake, Snaaaaaaaaake!
by Soul Smasher
Summary: Who could think that cheering would drive me insane? It won't stop no matter what. Help me! Snake's POV. One-Shot. R&R!


**

* * *

**

~Hello

and welcome to this story. This is a fairly short one-shot. Well, maybe not too short. Please review!~

This is done in Snake's POV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kept ya waiting, huh?" I asked to nobody in particular, doing my trademark appearance. Slowly the battlefield appeared as I silently stood up, looking at my competition. In front of me was Lucas and behind him was Ike. Behind me was Princess Peach.

_"3...2...1...GO!"_ The announcer boomed.

One thing that was on my mind was who was the announcer? I shouldn't be thinking about it. I got into a fight stance. Ike rushed up to me and swung his sword. I was quicker, and punched him, knocking him back ever so slightly.

"PK Fire!" Shouted a high squeaky voice as I immediately shielded. The fire bolt bounced off of me. Lucas swiftly swung at my shield, breaking it. I flew off stage, but I got a cam-copter and I was just above the edge, falling back on stage. Ike decided to try to be tricky as he prepared his sword.

"You won't get past me." Shouted Ike.

"We'll see about that!" I grumbled as I kicked him, stunning him. Peach came behind me and charged as she prepared her smash attack.

"PK Fire!" Shouted Lucas. I hate that high squeaky noise, reminds me of Otacon. I grumbled, grabbed Peach and threw her in the way as a pillar of fire engulfed her.

"Snake, Snake, Snaaaaaaaake!" The crowd cheered as I grinned.

"Showtime." I shouted as I hit Ike with my smash attack as he flew off-screen.

"Snake, Snake, Snaaaaaake!" The crowd continued to cheer.

_"Snake, you are awesome."_I thought to my self as I taunted. I just wished I would have another taunt other than this cardboard box. After a while, I realized it sucked, but I shouldn't complain. It can do damage. Serious zygotic damage. Yes. Very serious zygotic damage. What does that mean though. I don't care, it rhymes with hypnotic, so it must be deadly.

While I was thinking about how awesome my box was, Lucas came up and shot a PK Freeze. I panicked and despite my years of training for something like that, couldn't dodged it. It froze me into an icicle.

"Mr. Snake, are you alright?" Asked Lucas.

"You are so dead!" I shouted but the icicle made it sound like I was speaking gibberish.

"I'll take that as yes for you, but a no for me." Said Lucas as he ran away from me and hid behind a crate.

_"Smart kid." _I thought as I broke free from the Ice . Most of it landed on the crate. I forgot that Peach was still in the competition until she smash-attacked me and I landed face first in the crate. I tried to get up, but my tongue was stuck on the ice.

"A cme n!" I shouted, but it was hard to speak since I couldn't speak well with my tongue sticking to a crate, once again I spoke gibberish.

Peach proceeded to smash attacking me again, but harder. She slowly charged up.

"Snake, Snake, Snaaaaaaaaaake!" The crowd was still cheering for me. Weird. I got back to thinking about what to do.

_"If this hits I'm done for. Think fast Snake." _I thought I got an idea. Just as she swung her racket at me, I jumped. Instead of me flying off, the crater broke open and I was free.

"Yes!" I shouted. I tasted the melted water in my mouth. It probably had hundreds of bad germs, but it cured my thirst, "Tasty."

While I was swirling the dirty water around in my mouth, I noticed the crowd was still cheering.

"Snake, Snake, Snaaaaaaaaake!" They shouted.

_"Maybe I am that bada-" _I thought before I noticed both Lucas and Peach have joined in.

"This is getting creepy." I said as I proceeded to finishing off Lucas. All Lucas did was cheer for me. I prepared to kill him, but he cheered. I just threw him off screen. It was the exact same for Peach.

* * *

The cheering won't stop regardless of where I go. Finally I had enough, "Shut the **** up!" I shouted but it was as if they were zombies. Just won't stop. Am I going insane?

"Snake, Snake, Snaaaaaaake!" They kept following me.

* * *

After what felt like hours of running, I lost them. And the cheering was lost with them. Soon I spotted Samus in her zero-suit, crouching.

"Helloooo" I whispered as I reached my hand to-.

"Snake, Snake, Snaaaaaaaaaake!" The crowd shouted as Samus turned around and ran.

"Snake, Snake, Snaaaaaaaaaake!" They continued.

"I've had enough!" I shouted as I hid in my cardboard box. I know it's pathetic, but can you blame me? I can't help that I'm awesome and pathetic- but mostly awesome. Back to focusing. I used my codec to call Otacon.

"Snake, Snake, Snaaaaaaaaaake!" Otacon cheered. No, not him too. I hurridely called Mei Ling.

"Snake, Snake-" I cut her off and called Colonel.

"Snaaaaaaaaaaaake!" Shouted Colonel.

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed, "Everybody I know are zombies! Colonel was probably a zombie before though."

The crowd advanced on me as they kept on cheering.

"No, no, no!" I shouted.

* * *

I found myself awake in bed.

"Are you alright? You were screaming for five minutes. By the way, you have a battle against Peach, Lucas and Ike now. You should hurry!" Shouted my roommate, Fox.

_"It was just a bad dream!" _I happily reassured myself as I ran for my match.

"By the way, I have asked for all of the smashers to cheer for you!" Shouted Fox as I groaned.

Maybe I'm psychic. Or insane. I won't know until the battle has ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hoped you liked it. Please review!

Now I'm going for a snack, snack, snaaaaaaaaack!


End file.
